


Dress

by BunnyJess



Series: Reputation [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: BatBoys look too related, Dick Grayson loves Red Heads, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Latinx, Love, New Clothes, Party, Secret Relationship, despite differing skin tones, titan party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Kori throws a party for anyone that's ever been a member of the Titans/Teen Titans.She even invites Jason, even if he wasn't an official Titan.Secret Relationships might become obvious to everyone.





	Dress

Roy was surprised when Kori decided to plan a party for Titans new and old, especially as she included the Teen Titans. He wasn’t sure how having four of the Wayne boys in one party was a good idea. It’d certainly lead to some hijinks but was the fallout work the laughs. He’d been expecting Jason to turn down the invitation as he’d struggled to get on with the Titans when he worked with them as Robin. Sure the twenty-something had come a long way and had even worked with both himself and Kori for a time; but he still didn’t get on with most of the hero community.

Jason strutted into the room with all the false bravado that Roy remembered with his new teammates trailing after him. The red haired Amazon instantly caught Dick’s attention, after he’d strong armed his brother into an octopus hug. With his dark hair, blue/green eyes, tan skin, and chiselled good looks it was easy to see why he captured the attention of the assembled heroes. Bruce really did have a way of gathering children who looked like his biologically when that only matched his youngest. Add in that he’d fought more than a few of those gathered when he’d been a crime lord, which Roy was pretty sure still gave him kickbacks, and it wasn’t a surprise that murmurs ran through the crowd. Everyone relaxed and returned to their conversations when his brothers and Kori welcomed him and his team.

Rose tried not to noticed or pay attention when Jason arrived. It was futile, he was inescapable and her hands were shaking from holding back from him. Everyone in the room thought they knew Ravager and Red Hood but they knew nothing. Nothing of the secret moments, of all the times they woke by one another’s side.  They knew nothing of the soft way he’d comb her hair to calm either of them after a nightmare, or the way she laughed so hard at his bad jokes she’d snort milkshake up her nose.

Jason had been buzzing around the room, reconnecting with old acquaintances and joking around with Roy when she finally approached him. Just being near him made her skin feel like it was burning golden; the feeling only growing at his touch. As he said her name everything just stopped and her voice threatened to crack. She tried to act normal, just a meeting between two old friends, but even Jason saw straight through her lies.

Rose smoothed down her dress and looked Jason over. She’d expected him to be wearing his Red Hood get-up but without the body armour. Instead he was wearing smart black jeans, a form fitting red t-shirt and a hoody he’d personalised for Artemis. She guessed he’d made it to solidify his preference for his teammate over Wonder Woman; who’d once been his favourite Amazon. She looked up into his blue-green eyes and saw them filled with love while burning with lust. Just being near him always filled her with love but from the look in his eyes it was clear he wanted her to feel more than that tonight.

Jason reached down, pushing a lock of her white-silver hair behind her ear and whispering ‘follow me’ into the same ear. A spark ran through her as his hot breath tickled her ear and she slipped her hand into his, letting him drag her away. Jason knew Dick’s room would be clear, as Barbara had had to remain in Gotham, so led her there. As he pulled her into his older brother’s room he took the time to take in the dark green dress she was wearing. It was a simple body-con dress that hugged her figure while being off her shoulders, showing off her beautiful Colombian skin.

“You look gorgeous darlin’.” His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine. His hands slipped to her hips as he picked her up to kiss her deeply. She giggled at the familiar move that always accommodated their height difference. She moved back just so their lips brushed as she spoke, “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.” Jason groaned as he walked her back to the bed, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss.


End file.
